Family Ties
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU, Set years into the future of what I think that the future could hold for Ty and Amy, just for the fun of it, to see if it gets the idea out of my head or not. Amy/Ty.


**FAMILY TIES**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Two Hearts Ranch

Her new reality bore little resemblance to the one that she had known on the day that they had first met. She was no longer the little slip of a girl that had just lost her mother and was struggling mightily to forge a new path forward. He was far from the troubled youth just looking for some love and a place to belong. They had both found what they had been missing and searching for in each other. A love for the ages had sprouted from the trials and tribulations of their relationship. Much to their combined relief most of those trials had seemed to be firmly in the past and their future was now no longer really their own. Their lives no longer belonged to them, but to their future.

She had been through a trying night before this early morning, as the horse that she had been trying to work with had not cooperated and kept her up much longer than she had intended to be. For his part Ty had put in a long day at the clinic after a long week since Scott had been off on an extended vacation. By this time Ty had taken over practically every one of the day to day operations of the clinic and had become a staple in the community, a post that Amy shared with him and was extremely proud of him about. This morning both Ty and Amy were trying to sleep in, though neither would get their wish.

"Dad…Mom," Tyler exclaimed loudly as he burst into the room and scrambled up onto their bed, soon to be followed by his twin sister Isabelle, as the two then began to try to shake their parents awake.

"Nnh…what time is it," Amy groaned softly as she squeezed her head in between her two pillows in the hopes of eking out a few more minutes of sleep while lazily pushing on Ty's calf with her bare foot to try and make him get up instead. All the while Isabelle looked on and giggled softly to herself, curling up right next to her mother like she always loved to do.

"Six thirty…," Ty sighed back as he tried not to wake up while Tyler sat next to him on the bed lightly but determinedly poking him in the ribs, an impish grin firmly fixed upon his lips.

"Before seven they're all yours," Came Amy's muffled voice through the pillow sandwich as she slipped an arm around Isabelle and pulled her close while using the other to keep her head in between her pillows.

"Gee…thanks," Ty muttered with a fake look of irritation as he reluctantly sat up and lightly brushed his son away from continuing to poke him in the side until he got what he wanted.

"Dad," The twins called out in total unison even though Isabelle now looked to be trying to join her mother in gaining a few more minutes of sleep instead of pestering their parents to get up while Tyler seemed irritated that both were not yet fully awake.

"Okay...I'm up," Ty sighed with a rather large yawn as he stretched a bit and then tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes before he glanced over and smiled at the sight of Amy and their youngest daughter all curled up together on the other side of the bed.

"Good…come on Dad, we want to go riding," Tyler declared with his little hands balled up into fists at his sides as he was almost an exact clone of his father at that age, at all of six years old.

"No riding, not until after school and your homework and chores are done," Ty told them seriously but not in an angry manner as he knew that both of their youngest loved to ride and would often do it before almost anything else. It had been a boon to both Ty and Amy that all of their children had taken to riding pretty readily, as it had then become something that they could all do together.

"But," Isabelle started to weakly object to, as she had kept her eyes closed and tried to appear as if she were sleeping all curled up against Amy, even though Ty hadn't bought it as he had seen her left foot twitch a couple of times.

"No buts young lady, you need to get yours out of bed and to the kitchen so that you and your brother can eat some breakfast," Ty remarked back softly as he kept from sounding angry and slid out of bed before he walked around the end of the bed and came to Amy's side. With an impish grin on his face he got a sudden idea and leaned over and gave Amy's backside a quick light pinch.

"OW," Amy exclaimed loudly as she jerked away from his pinch, which only seemed to make Ty and Tyler laugh and dislodge little Isabelle from her grasp as the former became fully but reluctantly awake while the latter let out a similar yelp and rolled away into her big brother as the two then collapsed on the other side of the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Morning honey," Ty whispered softly as he leaned down over the bed and gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek before he straightened back up and looked over at the twins.

"What was that for," Amy grouched unhappily as she tried to glare at Ty though he could see the corners of her lips curling up into a smile as she was trying to sound angry and not join the twins in their laughter.

"What was what for," Ty snickered, playing along, as he leaned back in and whispered something very softly into her ear that made her blush noticeably before speaking.

"You know good and well…jerk," Amy shot back with an angry look on her face though Ty had known her long enough to recognize the teasing tone to her words and see the twinkle in her eyes as she was playing along with his little game, even so early in the morning.

"Do we have to go to school today," Isabelle asked softly as she crawled back across the bed to then plop herself down onto Amy's lap as soon as she had sat upright and crossed her legs, frowning impatiently at her incorrigible husband.

"Yes Belle, you have to go to school…you both do, it's important to get a good education, now go get dressed while I make you some breakfast," Amy answered her youngest daughter, her doppelganger, as the young girl turned in her seat and looked up at her mother with a sad little pout on her lips.

"Okay," First Tyler and then Isabelle groaned softly before they slid off of the bed and marched out of the room, getting a light pat on their heads from Ty as they passed, before Amy cut back in.

"And don't slam your…doors, I swear those two don't listen to a thing that I say…," Amy started to say softly as she quickly raised the tone of her voice until she had to shout just before Tyler and Isabelle seemed to slam their doors shut and Amy let out a soft groan as she slipped out of the bed and stretched a bit, giving Ty a pleading look.

"And the others do," Ty whispered under his breath with a sly grin as he slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms around Amy, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Well…okay, most of the time no…they'd don't, then again they don't really listen to you either Ty," Amy reluctantly admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks as she couldn't help but smile before she leaned back away from him just enough so that she could check the clock on the nightstand by their bed, squinting a bit at the bright sunlight streaming in through the large window on the other side of the room.

"Guess that makes them just like we were way back when, after all Jack's ten foot rule really lasted all of what…like five minutes," Ty replied with a slightly nervous laugh as he began to slowly rub his hands up and down Amy's back in a supportive and reassuring manner in the hopes of lifting her spirits as much as he could.

"Eh…more like fifteen, but speaking of that…," Amy shrugged with a subtle little pout as she leaned her lower half against Ty as he held his arms around her waist keep them close before she couldn't help but snicker as she slid her own arms around his sides and gave his rear a softer pinch than the one that she had gotten.

"Amy," Ty groaned out softly under his breath as he knew that look in her eyes and what it could lead to and while it excited him greatly he had to keep his cool and know that now was not the best time for that kind of fun between them, no matter how good it sounded to him at that moment.

"What…you don't like this…you'd…rather I…go make the kids breakfast," Amy let out with a disappointed pout and slight purr to her words before she leaned her upper half back towards him and began to give him a quick batch of short kisses on his lips as her hands migrated north and slid underneath his shirt until her fingertips almost came to a stop at the tops of his shoulder blades.

"Nnh…I didn't say that I," Ty could only manage to say back as his body was fighting against his mind due to Amy's actions before he could resist her no longer and her pulled her into a long drawn out passion filled kiss.

"Gross…," An annoyed but definitely feminine voice groaned moments later as Ty and Amy very reluctantly broke the kiss and let out a combined sigh as they leaned away from each other far enough to turn their heads and glance over at their oldest daughter, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest and her shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Lyndy…why didn't you knock, were you born in a barn," Amy grouched back softly, more out of frustration at being interrupted than any actual anger, as she leaned heavily up against Ty but turned her head so that she could lightly glare at her oldest daughter, who like Isabelle, looked more like a clone than a child of hers. The only difference between Amy and Lyndy at fifteen was that Lyndy was a bit taller and had much to both Amy and Ty's chagrin a face and a physique that had the boys in her grade always making up excuses to visit. Ty had overhead a few unpleasant conversations by said boys about his oldest daughter concerning her physique and only a timely intervention from Amy had kept him from doing anything about it.

"Well…yeah…pretty much…remember, okay it was actually a loft above a barn and all but…same thing right," Lyndy started to answer with her usual scowl before she soon couldn't keep it up and instead let it slip into a teasing smile that Ty and Amy had come to love to see on her as a small child years earlier, silently telling them that she really wasn't angry or upset at them at all.

"We are never going to live that down are we," Ty groaned out with a drawn out sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head while Amy dropped her head to his chest and tried not to laugh at the absurdity of some parts of their history.

"Not in this lifetime…and could you guys hurry it up because I'm going to need a ride to school today, and I'm not making Junior and Izzy breakfast, they always want me to add all this stupid shi…I…I mean crap to their eggs," Lyndy commented as she took a step into the room and put her hand on her father's shoulder before unintentionally giving it a hard squeeze when she almost cursed in front of them, as it was a habit that she had been trying very hard to break, especially since neither parent wanted her to use foul language.

"I thought that your friend…what was her name…," Amy started to answer as she let out a sigh and pulled her hands back from Ty's back, setting them on her hips instead as she scowled at her daughter.

"Don't say her name…we're not friends anymore…hence me needing a ride, because I am not riding the bus today," Lyndy snapped angrily at first before she forced herself to calm down, jamming her hands into the pockets of her jeans to keep from balling them up into fists, and bring a forced smile up onto her lips.

"Oh no…you can't be like most of the other kids and ride the bus, like your own mother did when she was your age," Ty called out through a tired sigh that led into a long and drawn out yawn as he nervously ran his hands through his hair a few times before Amy stepped back in.

"Yeah honey, did I ever tell you about the time that your father helped me catch the bus by giving me a ride on…," Amy added with a patient smile as she walked up and surprised Lyndy with a warm hug before she took a step to the side and pulled the rubber band off of her wrist and used it to pull her hair up into a ponytail much like Lyndy's.

"Yes…I know, it was when you rescued that horse and got all famous and became known as the-Miracle Girl-, you've told me that story like a million times," Lyndy groaned again, this time with her rolling her eyes and sighing a bit in frustration at hearing the story for the hundredth time at least, before she drew her hands from her pockets and tried to smile just a little bit at the end.

"Miracle Girl…I still have people calling me that, even after all these years," Amy groaned impatiently as she stopped in the doorway and looked back into the room at Ty and Lyndy, hoping that they would follow her.

"Things could be worse you know," Ty offered as it was clear to Amy that he was trying to help her out a bit but was failing to see a clear path ahead as to exactly how to do that right then.

"Yeah but," Amy started to reply as she scowled in frustration and nervously tugged at the bottom edge of her top that she wore more because it was comfortable and the fact that Ty had gotten it for her a few years earlier more than anything else.

"It bothers you because then people expect too much when they bring their horses here for help…again, you've told us all of this so many times that we all know it by heart," Lyndy explained for her mother before she could continue as like she had said she had heard the story dozens of times from her mother and other family members and she was tired of hearing it.

"It doesn't make it any less true though, come on…are your brothers behaving themselves," Amy remarked as she thought about scolding her oldest daughter but decided against it and cringed a bit at the thought of what mischief her twin boys could possibly already be up to so early in the morning.

"What do you think mom, Lily is trying but I think that she's tired of playing referee…and they don't listen to her anyway," Lyndy answered with a rueful smile before Ty stepped over and pulled her into a warm hug before he let go and they followed a yawning Amy into the kitchen.

"I found it first so it's mine," Bradley announced proudly with a daring grin as he held the prize in his hands and glared across the kitchen table at his slightly older brother Jackson, who looked just as determined to take the prize for himself, all while their younger sister Lillian appeared mortified to even be seen with them.

"Only because you knocked your spoon off my side of the table and I had to pick it up, don't think I didn't see you do that on purpose," Jackson shot back with his brows furrowed and then a hand on his thigh clenched into a fist while his other hand was held tightly onto his spoon before he took the last bite of his cereal.

"I did not, you lie…Lily…please, help me," Bradley argued looking very hot under the collar as he sat up straight in his chair and glared across the table at Jackson, almost daring his big brother to prove him wrong, before he turned to Lily and asked for assistance.

"Don't include me in this, you two are crazy," Lillian grumbled out in between bites of her own cereal as she kept her gaze on the bowl in front of her and tried her very best to ignore her arguing older brothers, a habit that she often resorted to when Jackson and Bradley would fight over almost anything. Ty always said that it was because Bradley had too much of both of his grandfathers in him and although Amy would scold him about it she would then be unable to come up with a better answer.

"They're not crazy Lillian…they're just…okay they're crazy," Lyndy tried to say to make an attempt to broker a momentary peace between her twin brothers before she just threw up her hands and gave up, taking her seat at the table and glaring at the both of them, hoping that would help calm things down a bit.

"Lyndy, your brothers are not crazy…they're just…uh…Ty," Amy declared with a bit of a scolding tone to her words as she entered the kitchen and frowned at her two oldest sons and wondered what they were fighting about this time. The twins were almost polar opposites in their personalities with Bradley being the more emotional and hot tempered twin while Jackson had often been called an almost exact copy of his great grandfather Jack in both appearance and temperament, the far calmer of the pair. While the two would often fight no one that knew them doubted for a second that they truly loved each other and the rest of their family or if anyone was dumb enough to pick a fight with one they would soon have both brothers to deal with.

"They're uh…screw this…I'll take that…now stop fighting or else no riding for a week, for either of you," Ty began to decree without a true plan of action in his head before he simply shook his head and grabbed the toy that had been at the center of the conflict and threatened the twins with a very meaningful punishment if they didn't stop fighting, as both young men loved to ride every bit as much as Amy and Ty did.

"What," Bradley exclaimed in total shock as he looked ready to leap up out of his chair and go off on a rant about how unfair the whole thing was but Jackson cut him off before he got much further than setting his spoon down onto the table.

"That's not…," Jackson growled at first reminding Amy very heavily of her grandfather before he seemed to think better of it and with both hands tightly clenched into fists went silent.

"Your father has spoken, now why don't you two finish up your breakfast and finish getting ready for school, that should take long enough for Tyler and Belle to have something to eat before school," Amy quickly interjected with a less than pleased expression aimed directly at the twins before they answered, as Amy was glad that they had separate bedrooms.

"Fine," Bradley snapped under his breath as he slid out of his seat and set his empty bowl into the sink before he turned on his heels and left the kitchen, leaving a scowling Amy to notice that he had left his spoon on the table.

"Sorry," Jackson admitted with a bit of a sheepish look to him as he set both his spoon and his bowl into the sink beside Bradley's and with a smile to each of his parents followed along after his younger brother.

"What are we going to do with those two," Amy wondered aloud as she watched Jackson and Bradley leave before she turned back to Ty and laid her forehead on his chest for a few moments. She pulled her head back and shook it a couple of times before Ty could say anything in reply.

"Beats me…although I think that I still have Clint's number around here somewhere, maybe he could give them a good scare…sorry," Ty began to offer up with a restrained and fearful look of hope but worried tone to his words before he saw the unimpressed scowl that Amy was casting his way and he knew that the jig was up and he apologized immediately.

"You're not calling Clint on our boys, besides I thought that he retired years ago," Amy told him impatiently as she didn't look thrilled that he had even suggested that tactic though Ty could tell that she knew that he had not actually meant a word of it, just that he was as frustrated by their behavior as she was.

"Yes dear, it was just a thought," Ty joked badly as he held up his hands in defeat and threw himself on her tender mercies to forgive him as he leaned in and got a quick kiss before both were interrupted.

"Mommy, where are my tights," Isabelle shouted out from her room at the top of her lungs as she opened the doorway a crack and poked her head out, hoping for a quick answer to her question.

"Which pair, you have like a dozen of them," Amy replied through a soft groan, which earned her a sympathetic smile from Ty, before she shook her head and took a couple of steps out of the kitchen and back towards Isabelle's room.

"The new pair that Aunt Lou got for me on her trip," Isabelle stated with a nervous frown and hands on her hips as she looked very upset at not being able to find what she wanted to wear to school, a pose that Ty could only chuckle inwardly as it reminded him greatly of how Amy would stand when she was impatient, most often with him oddly enough.

"I'd better go help her find them otherwise she'll never be ready in time," Amy acknowledged as she shook her head and tried to smile and collect herself so that Isabelle wouldn't think that she was angry with her before she felt Ty close behind her.

"You're right, and while you're doing that I'll check on Junior, make sure that he's not trying to sneak any of his animals to school like last time," Ty started to say at normal volume level before he lowered his voice to a tone that only Amy would hear as he added the last part, not wanting to get another telephone call from their children's school telling them that Tyler had brought some crazy animal to school again and that it had gotten loose.

"Good idea, and who knows…we ever get these kids of ours off to school at a decent hour you and I can pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted," Amy snickered playfully as she purposefully stopped and brushed up against Ty just right with a touch of fire in her eyes before she gave Ty one last longing kiss and then disappearing into Isabelle's room.

"Again…I say gross…," Lyndy commented with an impish grin, as Lillian looked on with a giddy grin, as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, almost as if she were daring Ty to say something back to her about it.

"I can't wait," Ty muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Amy to hear and reply with a wink and a smile, before she shut the door to Isabelle's room, as he made his way towards Tyler's room, hoping that he would find his youngest son actually getting ready for school.

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other stories that I've done. As always comments, questions, and suggestions are appreciated. This story takes place about twelve years into the future with my idea of Ty and Amy having six kids and how they all interact with each other. It was just for fun and to get the idea out of my head for a bit. The whole thing about Lyndy and her physique was more about that Ty and Amy thought that she was to pretty and such for her own good so that like every boy in her class was interested in her, which they obviously wouldn't be happy about. I had Ty and Amy at a new place as I don't see them staying at Heartland once their family started to grow, they both on the show have been shown to want their own space that is theirs, and I'd think that they would like their privacy.

Also wanting that farm isn't strange or messed up, Tim is just a jerk and I think that Jack was just worried about them if it didn't work out. As for Jack going to see Ty at his trailer after season eight episode five I'm guessing that he did it to talk to Ty to see where his head was at about Amy, but then something Ty said or did got Jack to see things as being more complicated than he had before. As to me Jack would only say that it was between Ty and Amy if he thought that the two still wanted to be together, otherwise he probably would have laid down the law with one or both, as even though Amy is his granddaughter he has been shown to be hard on her when she needs it. Or Jack could have been about to chew Ty out only to listen to him and have to admit that Ty had a point and wasn't just acting recklessly or without thinking it through. Again I could see season fourteen being written, if it happens, as a season for Amy to have twin boys as there would be several differences than her last pregnancy.

It would be with twin boys for one, Ty would be there the entire time for two, it would mean moving out of the loft for three, they'd have to find a new home for four as Heartland would be far too crowded. If they wanted drama then the twins could be born early and need an episode or two in the intensive care unit for babies before being released with no long lasting problems. They could have a new Christmas episode or two of it being Ty and Amy and their kids first Christmas in the new house, that'd be fun to watch. As for other things maybe Ty could find out that he has a younger sister, that would be about the same age as Mallory was in the first season or in between like twelve and fifteen. She would be Brad's daughter that he never knew about as after he left Ty and his mom he could have spent some time with many different women, and that girl or young woman would have who she thought were her parents die in a car crash before finding her birth certificate and go looking for Ty, which would shake things up a bit.

I still like the idea of Ty, Amy, and Lyndy from the end of season thirteen going back in time to just before the accident that killed Marion and meeting and spending some time with younger Amy and Jack and Ty getting to meet Marion and such, as there'd be plenty of room for drama there or just the opposite of that and have when Marion died she was shot forward to the present and see how she would handle everything. If they wanted like Soraya and Ashley and Jen to show up again an easy way would be to have Amy's class have a ten year class reunion, as I'm not sure that any of them know much about what has happened over the last five years or so. Again also the only way that I'd ever want the likes of Kerry Anne, Jesse Stanton, or that stupid prince to ever show up again would be for them to get shown that they were wrong about Ty and Amy and such.

Also wonder why we've never seen Tim's house unless he doesn't have one for some reason as last I checked he lived in a trailer and that land next to Heartland must have just been land that he bought. Tim really isn't a good guy and Amy's worst moments are when she acts a lot like him like in the early episodes of season eight. In her heart though Amy is far more like her mother and her world is helping injured and abused horses, which you could say helped her bond with Ty when he first showed up as he was a lot like the horses that she helps. I also think that Ty bonded with her so quick because she was honest with him and he grew to trust her. I still don't know what song would work for Ty and Amy or when the other characters would have first noticed a connection between the two, though I think that Mallory saw the connection first.

It's always fun to see how when she's around Ty Amy gets what could only be described as frisky. Like take for instance her hopping off of the gate of one of the stalls and wrapping her legs around Ty's waist until Cable showed up in the first episode of season three and then later on after Ty moved to the trailer and some of their fun there. Also I wonder when they're going to have Spartan die and then have Amy think that he was her last link to her mother only to have someone remind her that Ty is a link as well given that Marion chose Ty to come to Heartland before her death. Also I wonder what happened to the pets that the characters had, like Lobo for Amy and then that other dog for Georgie and then the cats that we've seen running around that just vanish into thin air later on.

For those that bash Ty for how he treated Amy after seeing the video I think that had the situation been reversed that Amy probably would have acted much the same way. That and the whole wolf puppy thing could be seen as an olive branch or a way for Ty to keep in touch with everyone around Amy, had he wanted to split from Amy he probably would not have bothered.

To me when the reconciled Amy should have apologized for a few things and then Ty for his part of it. I would have had Jack and Tim wake up that last morning in Pike River to find Amy and Ty curled up in that chair in front of the fire. I also had a thought about another Vets Without Borders thing that rather than sending Ty overseas they would send he, Amy, and Lyndy to a place like Boulder in Colorado or some city in Montana or something like that as one of that places vets and such was leaving for the four to six month time period or whatever and they would go there to replace them during that time.

I also think that if they wanted to have Scott leave for good since the actor is on another show they could just have Scott either get a job in another town or sell the clinic to some big company and then have Lisa hire Ty to work at Fairfield and maybe end up hiring Amy as well and then after several years Ty and Amy would just buy or take Fairfield over and do the horse breeding to make the money that would pay for their more normal work of rehabilitating horses and Ty doing the vet work, or something along those lines.

By the way in this story Lyndy is about fifteen or sixteen though she doesn't have a car obviously as unless she does now neither does Amy on the show, Jackson and Bradley are about eleven or so, Lillian is about eight or nine, and Tyler and Isabelle are about six or so. Thank You.


End file.
